Hidden Message
by macan asia
Summary: Sudah hukum alam bahwa hanya Air lah yang mampu memadamkan amarah Api. /"Tidak adil! Kenapa semua orang hanya menyukai Air!"/ Ya. Bahkan Boboiboy sendiri sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. One-shot.


**Hidden Message**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy punya monsta**

 **No yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut.

Perlahan, pintu kamar dibuka dari dalam. Sesosok anak kecil berwajah nakal secara diam-diam mengintip ke luar, mendongakkan kepala sedikit sembari melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Semuanya gelap. Senyumnya merekah saat menyadari tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Bagus. Semua sudah tertidur." Bisiknya. Ia meraih topi berwarna merah dari atas meja, mempoisisikan lidah topinya terpasang keatas lebih tinggi diatas kepala dan menutup pintu. Kakinya melangkah sangat pelan saat menuruni tangga, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan keempat kembaran lainnya.

Tangan kanannya memutar kenop saat mencapai pintu depan. Udara malam segar yang dingin segera masuk menyeruak kedalam saat pintu itu dibuka. Orang yang memiliki pikiran normal akan lebih memilih kembali ke kamar dan mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut tebal dari pada keluyuran di malam dingin yang sepi dengan hanya mengenakan singlet dan jaket tak berlengan serta celana pendek selutut.

Tetapi Api berbeda. Hampir setiap malam, disetiap ada kesempatan seperti ini, anak itu akan menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk mencari kesenangan di suasana yang sepi, disaat tidak ada orang yang melihat atau mengawasi. Ya, dia memang sedikit mengidap insomnia dan sayangnya ia tidak pernah tahan jika terus berdiam diri dikamar sendirian sementara kembarannya yang lain menolak untun diajak bermain.

"Dadah semuanya, aku pergi dulu. Hihihi …" ia berbisik pada ruang depan yang gelap dan kosong sebelum menutup pintu.

Click,

Seseorang menghidupkan sakelar lampu sesaat setelah Api keluar. Cahaya segera membanjiri ruang tamu yang tadinya gelap itu, memperlihatkan perabotan-perabotan yang tersusun rapi disana ; lukisan, vas bunga besar, televisi, meja bundar serta sofa panjang dengan seorang anak berpakaian serba biru cerah duduk dengan tenang diatasnya.

"Dasar, Api." Desahnya pelan. "Masalah apalagi yang akan kau timbulkan kali ini, hah?"

.

.

.

"Wooohhoo … ini menyenangkan!" Api berteriak histeris di tengah lapangan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sibuk melempar dan menendang tiga bola api sekaligus dengan lihai, benar-benar cara professional sampai-sampai pemain bola kaki termahal sedunia pun belum tentu bisa melakukan selincah yang ia lakukan. "Yahuuu …" ketiga bola api itu dilempar lebih tinggi keatas dan turun kembali kebawah seperti hujan meteor yang indah. "Wuaahh …. Cantiknya …" ia berdecak kagum, kembali menangkap ketiga bola api panas itu dengan tangan kosong dan memutarinya di udara.

Tanpa sengaja, salah satu bola itu tergelincir dari tangannya dan jatuh kebawah ; ke tanah berumput.

"Alamak!" jeritnya saat mengetahui bola api itu telah membakar lapangan itu dengan radius sepuluh meter. "A-aduh, bagaimana ini?!" merasa panik, ia melihat kesekitar. Tidak ada orang. Bagus. Kesempatan yang baik untuk kabur.

Dengan secepat kilat, Api mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat, berharap hujan akan segera datang dan kebakaran kecil itu akan padam dengan sendirinya. Tentu saja, ia belum berniat pulang. Malam masih panjang. Sayang untuk dilewatkan.

.

.

.

Air sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Melihat kobaran api disekitar lapangan, ia menggeleng kepala dengan sedih. Tidak diragukan lagi siapa pelakunya.

"Apiiii …" desisnya.

.

.

.

Api terus berjalan santai di trotoar, melupakan kebakaran yang ia buat barusan begitu saja, seolah-olah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Hmmm … membosankan." Ujarnya dengan murung.

Kakinya menendang sebuah kerikil kecil, yang mana langsung menghantam sebuah tong sampah kaleng yang besar.

"Miiawww!"

Seekor kucing liar menjerit dari dalam tong, kaget dengan suara dentangan yang dihasilkan dari pertemuan antara kerikil dan tong sampah kaleng tempat ia mengais makanan. Binatang itu melompat keluar, mendarat diatas pagar besi dan berlari diatas nya dengan seimbang. Makhluk berbulu itu segera meloncat kebawah dan mendarat didepan Api, mendesis kesal.

Api langsung kembali ceria, takjub dengan akrobat singkat yang dilakukan si kucing. "Waah … Hebat. Lagi, lagi." Sebuah ring api terbentuk di tangannya. "Ayo. Coba lompat lewat in!"

Si kucing, yang kelihatannya mengerti dengan maksud Api, langsung mengangkat bulunya dengan merinding. Gila! Sejak kapan ia jadi kucing pemain sirkus.

"Hei! Tunggu. Mau kemana kau, Kuciiiingg!" Api mengejar hewan yang kabur darinya. Namun, entah mengapa aksi kejar-kejaran itu malah membuatnya bertambah senang. "Haha …" ia tertawa, menembakkan beberapa bola api kecil pada si hewan malang untuk dihindari. "Ayo, ayo, terima ini."

Kucing itu herus melompat dan bersalto beberapa kali demi menyelamatkan bulunya dari kobaran api yang terus dilontarkan pada si maniak kecil.

Suara tawa dari Api dan erangan keras dari kucing mungkin merupakan satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengar di Pulau Rintis saat itu.

Sebuah bola api yang lebih besar dilontarkan, kucing yang malang itu melompat lebih tinggi keatas. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya pada takdir yang akan terjadi pada dirinya malam ini.

"Hup!"

Sepasang tangan yang dingin menangkap makhluk berbulu yang menggigil ketakutan.

Api mengerem mendadak. "A-Air?!"

Air berdiri dihadapan Api dengan kucing tadi berada dipelukannya. Anak lelaki bernuanasa biru cerah itu menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan menuntut.

Api menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terkekeh malu. "Hehe … kok kau bisa ada disini?"

Air hanya mematung diam, merasa dirinya tidak perlu menjawab. Justru seharusnya ia yang bertanya.

"A-Aku …" Api berucap dengan ragu. "Uhm, aku cuma main sebentar kok." Ia beralasan, matanya menatap si kucing yang sedang dielus Air. "benar kan, Kucing?"

Air mendesah pelan. Ia menurunkan kucing dari gendongannya. "Ayo pulang."

"A-Apa?! Pulang?! Sekarang?!" Api tampak keberatan. "Tapi aku masih mau main."

"Maksudmu masih mau membakar sesuatu?" koreksi Air.

"Enak saja, aku tidak membakar sesuatu kok."

"Oh, ya." Air mengangkat kepalanya. "Lalu kebakaran yang dilapangan tadi itu perbuatan siapa?" tanyanya. "Dan kucing yang malang ini hampir terpanggang oleh apimu, kau tahu."

"I-Itu kan tidak sengaja?" Api mengelak. "Aku tadi kan cuma lagi main dengan kucing itu. Lagipula kebakaran di lapangan itu pasti akan segera padam kok."

"Ya, api disana memang sudah padam ; berterimakasihlah padaku, sebelum ada orang yang melihatnnya."

Api mendengus. "Ya, ya, terimakasih. Nah sekarang kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri. Aku masih ada urusan. Dah …"

Bocah pengendali elemen api membalikkan badannya.

"Api!"

Api berdecak kesal. "Apa sih?"

"Kau tidak dengar aku tadi mengajakmu pulang?!"

"Aku masih mau maiiinn!" Api setengah berteriak.

"Waktu bermain sudah habis."

"Argh!" Api langsung melempar kembarannya dengan sebuah bola api. Beruntung Air langsung menangkap _sphere_ berpendar yang membara itu dan segera memadamkannya dengan kuasa elemen air miliknya. "Jangan larang aku untuk bermain. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang!"

Air hanya diam mendengarkan.

"K-Kalian belum bisa mengerti aku! Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa memahami Api." Bocah berjaket merah itu tiba-tiba terdengar marah. "Ini tidak adil! Mengapa mereka langsung menyukaimu sementara kehadiranku sendiri tidak pernah diharapkan disini!" tubuhnya perlahan diselimuti api. "Padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah melepas rasa frustasi ku saja!"

Ya. Benar. Yang ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah untuk melampiaskan rasa tertekan yang menghimpitnya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya yang selalu berusaha mencari kesenangan diluar dikarenakan tidak ada yang bisa membebaskan rasa beban yang ia derita. Kenapa semua orang selalu mencegahnya untuk bersenang-senang?

Dia sendiri sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun. Ia masih baru, jadi wajar saja jika ia belum terbiasa dengan kuasa api nya. Mengendalikan kuasa api kan susah ; tidak stabil, berbahaya. Ugh, Menyebalkan! Mengapa dia tidak terlahir dengan kuasa yang lain saja? Kuasa tanaman, misalnya.

"Kau terbakar." Air memberitahunya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa pedulimu?! Kau kan sama saja seperti mereka!" ia bertambah kesal, emosinya semakin naik. "Pergilah sekarang."

Air bergerak, bukan mundur tetapi maju, kedepan mendekati Api.

"Pergi kataku!" Api tidak ingin menyakiti Air, namun ia hampir tidak bisa menahan emosi yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Air semakin mendekat kearahnya. Api melangkah mundur, terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar besi dibelakang. Tidak ada tempat untuk menjauh lagi.

"Menjauh dariku!" semburan lidah api yang panas tersembur dari tubuh Api, menembakkannya kearah bocah berwajah datar didepan. "Aiiirr …"

Beruntung, sepatu Air menginjak sebuah genangan air. Dengan segera, genangan itu naik keatas, melebar … meluas hingga menutupi tubuh Air seperti sebuah _barrier_ yang melindunginya dari kobaran api.

"Ah!"

Sayang sekali _barrier_ air itu tidak cukup tebal untuk menahan serangan semburan api yang teramat panas. Tubuh Air terjatuh kebawah. Lengan jaket serta topi kesayangannya ikut terbakar.

Air meringis kesakitan. Serangan Api barusan telah menghasilkan sebuah luka bakar di pipinya.

"A-Air." Api langsung shock, hampir menangis. "S-Sudah kubilang kan untuk menjauh!"

Air kembali bangkit, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Api tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"M-Mau apa kau?!"

Kedua lengan berbalut jaket biru yang sedikit hangus itu terbuka lebar, mendekati dua langkah lebih dekat kedepan, kedua lengan itu menutup … merangkul sosok Api yang masih terbakar.

"Padamkan apimu segera," bisik Air ditelinga Api, mengabaikan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Api langsung membeku. Pelukan Air yang serasa dingin dan sejuk mampu memadamkan emosi memuncak yang sempat melanda hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kobaran api disekeliling tubuhnya mengecil … dan menghilang. Ia menyentuh lengan kembarannya, namun tidak membalas pelukan itu.

 _'M-mengapa?'_ batin Api. _'Mengapa Air bisa begitu mudah memadamkan emosi amarah yang ada dihatinya?'_

"Kenapa api ku bisa padam?" tanya Api. "Padahal dulu hanya hiburan yang bisa menstabilkan emosiku."

Air melepas pelukannya. "Karena selama ini kau terus-terusan menahan perasaan tertekan seorang diri." Jelasnya. "Aku hanya menyerap perasaan tertekan yang kau keluarkan melalui api, seperti tadi."

"Yang lain tidak bisa seperti kau."

"Aku Air, ingat? Memadamkan api memang sudah takdirku."

"Oh … begitu, ya?" Api menundunduk. "Sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa memahami perasaanku."

Air tidak merespon, matanya menatap kearah langit yang gelap.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap ada." Api masih berbicara, berharap Air masih mendengarkan curahan hatinya. "Boboiboy sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku."

"Mungkin," kata Air tanpa melihat Api. "Tapi dia membutuhkanmu."

"Masa?"

"Coba bayangkan bagaimana dia bisa melepas rasa stress nya kalau kau tidak ada. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk belajar mengendalikan kekauatanmu saja."

"Yeah …" Api sedikit menyetujui dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kurasa Boboiboy juga harus belajar untuk menerimaku sebagai bagian dari dirinya."

"Pasti," ujar Air. "Suatu saat nanti … entah kapan."

.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, tidak menemukan topic lain untuk dibicarakan.

.

"Jadi …" Api merenggangkan kedua lengannya sambil menguap. "Karena rasa tertekanku sudah terlampiaskan, kau bisa mengajakku pulang sekarang."

Air menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya.

 _'Mimpi'_ , pikirnya. _'Aku hanya bermimpi'_

Ia memaksakan dirinua untuk duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah bantal. Disebelahnya, Ochobot masih terlelap.

Anak itu sedikit merenungi mimpinya barusan. Ia yakin itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur, tetapi pesan yang disampaikan oleh dirinya yang lain melalui pikiran alam bawah sadarnya.

 _'Api'_ , desahnya pelan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Ia sendiri mungkin sudah bersikap tidak adil. Diantara kelima elemen yang ia miliki, hanya kehadiran Api lah yang tidak benar-benar ia harapkan. Bagaimanapun, Api sendiri muncul karena Boboiboy sendiri yang, tanpa sadar, merindukan masa kanak-kanak yang normal. Api muncul sebagai refleksi dirinya yang ingin memberontak dari tekanan demi tekanan yang ia rasakan.

Anak itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada. "Api." Ia berbicara. "Maafkan aku, ya."

.

.

.

 **~Completed~**

* * *

A/N : Bukan, ini bukan tentang elemantal siblings. Juga bukan tentang yaoi.

Kalau ada yang tidak jelas, anggaplah bahwa kelima kekuatan elemen Boboiboy itu adalah lima orang berbeda yang terjebak dalam satu tubuh. Dan dari kelima elemen itu, hanya Api lah yang kehadirannya tidak diharapkan oleh Boboiboy.

Kalau ada yang berbaik hati mau berkomentar, silahkan ^^


End file.
